historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Miller
Stephen Miller (1985-) was a Senior Adviser to the President and White House Policy Director under US president Donald Trump from 20 January 2017. Miller was mentored by neo-Nazi leader Richard B. Spencer while studying at Duke University, and he would become known for racist remarks against African-American poet Maya Angelou, a Hispanic student organization, and for his fearmongering against Muslim immigrants and "fake voters". Biography Stephen Miller was born in Santa Monica, California in 1985 to a liberal Jewish family, but he became a conservative after reading an NRA book written by Wayne LaPierre. He began appearing on conservative talk radio while he was at Santa Monica High School, and he received a bachelor's degree from Duke University in 2007, majoring in political science. He accused famous poet Maya Angelou of "racial paranoia" and claimed that the Chicano Student Movement of Azatlan was a "radical national Hispanic group that believes in racial superiority," making known his racist and hyper-conservative views. He helped fellow Duke student Richard B. Spencer with promoting conservative activities on campus, and the neo-Nazi Spencer became Miller's mentor; Miller later decried Spencer for his Nazi views. Miller started working for Alabama Senator Jeff Sessions in 2009, serving as his media director, and he served as a senior policy adviser for Donald Trump's presidential campaign. In November 2016, he became national policy director for Trump's transition team, and Miller and the racist talk show host Steve Bannon helped with writing Trump's inaugural speech and with policies such as cracking down on sanctuary cities, restricting immigration, and implementing the anti-Muslim Executive Order 13769. Miller would serve as a senior adviser to the president, and he was skilled with deflecting press questions and with fearmongering. Stephanopoulos interview In a 12 February 2017 interview with ABC News correspondent George Stephanopoulos, Miller claimed that the media was exaggerating adviser Kellyanne Conway's "light-hearted, flippant response" to President Trump's insulting of Nordstrom for dropping his daughter's fashion line. He also claimed that the president was "100% correct" with his immigration policies, that the judicial branch had no authority over the president, and that the Ninth Circuit Court's decision to suspend Trump's immigration polciy was an "ideological decision, not one based on law." Miller also claimed that "buses full of illegal voters" were moved into New Hampshire and Vermont to engage in illegal voting, and he claimed that Stephanopoulos could talk to "anyone with years of political experience in New Hampshire" to verify his claims, although Miller offered no proof for his claims that there was voter fraud, or for many of his other claims. It could also be observed that he was clearly reading from pre-prepared notecards during his speeches, and he constantly claimed that the interview was not the proper occasion for giving evidence or defending himself, dodging Stephanopoulos' questions. Miller also claimed that nobody challenged Trump and his staff on the defense of his daughter, even though the Republican chair of the House Oversight Committee had criticized Conway's statement. Category:1985 births Category:Americans Category:Politicians Category:American politicians Category:Jewish-Americans Category:American Jews Category:Jews Category:Republican Party members Category:American fascists Category:Fascists Category:California Republicans Category:People from Santa Monica Category:People from California